It's the Scrapyard Life
by emzydatffan
Summary: You'd think that living/working in a "Scrapyard" would be pretty boring, right? Well not in this one. The Clay family are harbouring a very VERY big secret. Join them in their adventures with the previously unknown beings from outer space. Sasha, Russell and Denny are in for the times of their lives! Rated T because I'm paranoid like Red-Alert. Most of it is/should be K though.
1. Pilot Part 1

It's the Scrapyard Life

Greetings! Since there aren't many RID 2015 stories out yet I thought, "Hey! Might as well get in early." SO, warning, there are spoilers in this story for the show so, if you don't want to spoil it (and trust me, you don't want to be spoiled) then don't read this, yada yada yada, you get the idea. So this will have an OC and I will put her description at the top here before I start the chapter.

Sasha Clay

Name: Sasha "Swift" Ivy Clay

Age: 17

Height: 5'6/167cm

Eye Colour: Teal

Hair Colour: Dark chestnut brown

Father: Denny Clay

Brother: Russell Clay

Job: At the "Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist" AKA the Scrapyard with her Dad.

Likes: Antiques, cars/motorbikes, her family &amp; friends, the Scrapyard, sport (mainly footy), dancing and music.

Dislikes: Clowns, horror movies, pitch black, being alone and most girly things.

Favourite Colours: Light blue, white, grey, black and red.

Accessories: Work goggles and earrings.

Personality: Cheerful, a bit childish, intelligent, crafty, accepting, over protective and a little oblivious at times.

Looks: Slightly tanned skin, freckles on cheeks, pixie cut hair (fringe parted to the right) and fit.

Regular Wear: Light denim singlet top, black worn ¾ jeans, blue and black steam-punk style work goggles, silver earrings and black leather work boots with 3 buckles over each boot.

Alright, so know you know about her, I will let you read the chapter now. ~emzydatffan

Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to do these things): I do not own transformers, only my OCs.

"Normal Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**:[Television/Radio]:**

_**~Carving/Sign~**_

_**Pilot Part 1**_

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

The hot sun burned down over the scrapyard that morning, the tell tale sign that summer vacation was in full swing. While school had only gotten out the other day, it felt like it'd already been a week of holidays to Sasha. There'd been quite a few customers in the past 3 days, wanting parts for go-karts and cubby houses and what not. Today was one of the days where they opened an hour later, so Denny, Sasha's Dad, and Sasha were just moving some of their "Vintage Salvaged" goods to where they belonged. You see, everyone else called it a Scrapyard, Junkyard or Dump. They, however, believed it was a "Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist". It sounded much nicer and Junkyard and Dump were just insults to them. While Denny was working with the crane out the front, Sasha was in amongst all the towering rows of different items.

_Sasha's P.O.V_

"_Hmm, now let's see…" _I thought scanning over a stack of antique wooden toys from over a century ago. _"That needs to be with the other bears… and this one-wait, this one isn't even a toy! It's a thick stick."_ I chucked the stick over my shoulder and huffed. I stood up from my crouch and wiped the dirt off my jeans. "I wonder if Rus is here yet? Eh, might as well go check." I began the short trek to the front, looking out for anything out of place when a loud **BOOM** sounded and the ground below me started shaking. "Wah!" I screamed whilst falling over, landing on the hard ground. The rumbling subsided quickly so I tried to get my bearings back. I was halfway up when I flopped back down again. "Ugh…" I moaned aloud. Getting up again, I placed my hand against my forehead in an attempt to ebb my growing headache. I stumbled into the front section of the Scrapyard with another groan but before I could do anything else, I was promptly tackled and almost tipped over. "Oof! What the-?" I looked down as whatever was hugging me let go. "Hey Russell! How's it going bro?"

"Eh, not bad. It's good to see you again." He answered with a smile.

"Back at you Rusty."

"Don't call me that!" I just grinned at his annoyance. Ah, I loved to tease my little bro. Dad walked up to us and dragged us into the 4th street diner he bought.

"Maybe we can catch the news report for whatever that thing was, it's sure to be all over the TV!" Dad exclaimed in excitement before letting us go, turning on the TV and starting breakfast for Russell. I sniffed the air after a little while and smiled. Dad was making Russell's favourite, bacon and eggs. Soon, a reporter's face filled up the screen and, as expected, started going on about the strange occurrence. **:[Experts think that the tremor downtown Crown City just experienced was from a low level sonic boom across the river. Scientists suspect a meteor might have finished burning up while passing through Earth's atmosphere.]: **I switched off the TV, having all the information we already needed. "Meteor huh?" Dad said with a childish grin splattered across his face. "Exploration time!"

"Hoo-ah!" I yelled with a fist pump.

"You mean wandering through the woods looking for a sliver of rock that probably isn't there any more?" _"You just had to be a downer, didn't you Russell." _I pouted at him slightly before I ruffled his hair to try and encourage him to have fun.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." My attempts were futile though since he swatted my hands away. Our heads all snapped towards the entrance as a bell was rung multiple times before ceasing. Dad perked up at the sound and smiled.

"We'll have to go treasure hunting later, that's my 9 am. He wants to sell a full set of life sized aluminium Billy the Breakfast Beaver figures!" I swear, sometimes my Dad is like a human Christmas tree, always so bright and happy. He flipped the bacon and eggs on to a plate in the shape of a smiley face. I went to reach forward but Dad smacked my hand away. "No Sasha, it's for Rusty. You already had some this morning." I nodded back in understanding and let my thoughts wander off. _"Now that I think about, what _is _Billy the Breakfast Beaver? I remember Dad mentioning it of course but I don't get why they made life sized versions of those cheap toys." _I was so lost in thought that I completely missed whatever my Dad and brother were discussing. All I heard was "Great plan!" and then Dad walked off to greet our 9 am guest. I looked at Russell expectantly, wanting to know what happened.

"You wanna come look for the meteor?" he asked bored and I nodded in reply. We both hopped off the seats and ventured into the woods on the outskirts of the Scrapyard.

_**\- Time Skip -**_

Russell and I were walking through the forest at a calm pace just listening to the sounds of nature. Suddenly he stopped at a tree and placed his hand against it. I looked at it and smiled.

_**~RUSTY + DAD WERE HERE AND HAD A BLAST AND A ½ + GET WELL SWIFT!~**_

I remember that day. I was sick and we had planned for us to all go out for a hike while Russell was with us. I got them to go anyways and they showed me a picture of it. It made my day. I almost didn't notice when Russell started to walk off and hurried to catch up with him. I looked at the tree one last time before falling into step with him.

_**\- Time Skip -**_

Since my little bro was feeling down, I decided to cheer him up like the good big sister I am. "Hey Rusty, see the quarry up ahead?"

He sighed in annoyance but looked to me no less. "Don't call me that sis. And yeah, I see it, so what?"

"I'll race you there!"

"Oh-ho, you are SO on!"

"Alright then you ready?"

"3-2-1-GO!" he shouted quickly and ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" I hollered as I chased after him. We were both laughing by the time we made it to the quarry. Russell just beat me and I congratulated him by ruffling his hair. We slowed down our laughter and got our breaths back and walked further in.

"HELLO!" a voice echoed across the quarry walls.

"HELLO!"

"YELLOW!" Russell and I shouted out at the same time, laughing at my little play on words. All the noises echoed around us in a symphony of sound and we stepped out from behind the large boulder we were behind to see who else was with us. What I wasn't expecting was to see a giant, red robot standing there with the same expression I'm pretty sure Russell and I both had.

"AAAHHHH!" we all screamed at one another. Russell backed up into the boulder, I stood in front of him and the robot fell back on its butt. If I weren't so scared, I would have laughed at the thought of a giant robot falling flat on it's butt but now definitely was NOT the time for that. "What're you?!" Russell squeaked out in fear and surprise, the robot copying him. I was just speechless, too many thoughts racing through my mind like mini cheetahs. A loud rumbling sound echoed throughout the quarry as we all, yes, the robot included, looked over to see a purple beast like robot stomping up to us. "What is that?!" the three of us said in unison once again. The beast gave a ferocious roar and I felt Russell grip my arm tightly.

"This isn't happening. Nothing like this happens here, it doesn't happen ANYWHERE!" I grew worried at my brother's fear and even though I was scared, it was my duty as a big sibling to try and ebb his fear.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, okay? I've gotcha. Just-just stay behind me now, I'll protect you." He nodded at me, loosening his grip on me slightly. Not by much but enough to know I calmed him somewhat. Although I felt like I was reassuring myself a bit. Besides that though, I was _very_ protective of my family and this… whatever it was, was scaring my bro. Big no no in my books.

"Hey!" the red robot said uneasily but was trying to sound happy. "Fancy seeing somebot else from Cybertron!...A Decepticon! That's… cool." It obviously wasn't cool from his tone but it just made me more curious about this whole thing. "Get ready to roll," he whispered to us before returning to his normal speaking level, "I'm Sideswipe, you are…?"

"Underbite. Heard of me?" the beast, Underbite, asked Sideswipe. Poor Sideswipe though, he looked a bit scared as he hesitantly shrugged. "Have you ever been to Nuon City?" Sideswipe shook his head for an answer and Underbite just grinned, or at least what looked like a grin, it was hard to tell. "That's 'cause I ate it!" And with that he lunged out at Sides. He was quick to react and dodged out of the way and protected us from the shower of rocks that came from Underbite's brute force against a boulder. I grabbed Russell's hand and dragged him over to where Sideswipe had stumbled over. Russell didn't want to go to the nice robot though. He broke away from my grasp and began to run away.

"Russell wait!" I sprinted off to pursue him and we bolted back through the forest, dodging branches and jumping over thick roots, but that wasn't anything compared to when we suddenly slipped down a slippery embankment and into a shallow river. We kept going and almost fell in a few times but made it up on to dry land in no time. Continuing to run like never before, I ended up dragging Russell to keep up. I didn't even notice that Sideswipe was following us from up above until he slid down a fallen tree in front of us.

"Aren't there any clearings around here?!" he asked in frustration.

Knowing these woods better than anyone else, I quickly shouted, "Follow me!" and led the way threw the forest. I swiftly took in my surroundings and discovered where we were and led everyone to a small clearing I knew of up ahead. Eventually, we entered the clearing and stopped for a breather.

"Wait, now we're out in the open! How is this any better?!" Russell asked/yelled. Sideswipe started to stand up from squatting down and said, "Now, I have room to do this." I watched in awe as he flipped up into the air and parts began shifting around and clicking into new positions. It took me a second to realize that he had _transformed_ into a futuristic looking sports car that hovered above the ground.

"Damn…" I whispered and without thinking about it I stroked my hand along its hood. I felt it shiver at my touch and I shot my hand back to my side. I could practically _feel_ my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. How could I forget that it was actually a _he_ and was _alive_? I was too caught up in my embarrassment that I didn't her the sound of breaking forest next to us. I did notice when the beast from before jumped out in front of us. I screamed in fear and backed up into Sides' side.

"'Cause transformin' into a car makes a _real big_ difference. Hello?! I _ate_ a _whole city_!" he roared and I raced over to the other side of Sideswipe where Russell was.

"Get in." the calm, friendly voice of Sideswipe called to us.

"In you?" Russell questioned in disbelief as the window was rolled down.

"Russell, just get in." Was my answer for him as I pushed him through the window. I started to climb through too when we heard, "Come here!" and the Sideswipe sped off, Underbite pouncing where we once were and me still shimmying into Sideswipe via the small window. "Oops, sorry Russell, just hang tight for a sec." I wriggled in and ended up with my legs on Russell and my chest over on the driver's side.

"Ow!" he moaned but didn't complain otherwise. I moved about and finally situated myself in the driver's seat. Relaxing into the soft seats, I gazed around the interior and my mouth opened the smallest bit. I had to admit, it was one nice interior. I was jolted from my staring by something smooth sliding over my chest so I looked down to see what it was. "Seatbelt?" My brother and I asked as we looked to each other.

"You're gonna need it." Being in the driver's seat, I saw what looked like a speedometer with weird glyphs shoot forwards while Russell and I were forced back into our seats. We were going so fast that I couldn't help but let out a cheer of excitement.

"Woohoo!" I thought I heard Sideswipe chuckle but I was probably imagining it since it was so quiet. I felt him shift and slow down to a stop, blaring his horn at something. I looked out and gaped at what I saw. Two other robots were there in front of us. _"I hope they're friendly too."_ The sheer excitement on Russell's face made me smile brightly and I leaned over him to get a better view. I heard the tall yellow and black one start speaking in an annoyed tone.

"Wonderful. We've been here for less than an hour and he's already revealed himself to _two_ humans."

"Oh…" the white and blue one, that looked and sounded like a girl, started as she bent down. "so those are humans?" We just watched her softly poke Russell's forehead and I giggled at their expressions. A sudden jerk from Sideswipe though had us back in our seats with confusion clear on our faces before we jettisoned forward. _"Underbite must be back."_ I tried to look back and see how close he was. Sideswipe, however, didn't want me to and his seatbelt tightened a smidge to keep me back. It wasn't that long before we came upon a crashed spaceship and Sideswipe stopped to let us out. Russell got out first but before I stepped out, I rubbed my hand against his dash and said "Thanks." The others were all transformed and I basked in the suns rays for a microsecond.

"Hey you're back!" A joyful voice exclaimed. I looked over and had to do a double take. There was an orange robot that was no taller than me! _"Well I can check 'taller than an alien robot from a species of giant alien robots' off of my bucket list."_ Okay, maybe not the most reasonable thing I should have been thinking about right now. I almost jumped when that familiar roar was heard though and I couldn't help but sigh in aggravation.

"Oh come on!" I screeched as the giant purple form of Underbite broke through the tree line and into the ship's clearing. I stood in front of Russell and the mini robot to somewhat shield them when the big brute came bounding toward us. Let's just say, I had never been more relieved in my entire life than when the yellow bot swooped in and saved us from eminent doom. He carried us in his arms away from the battle that ensued.

"Humans!" He shouted to gain our attention.

"Uh, Russell and Sasha!" My little brother said as he indicated to himself then me. I don't know if he really cared or not but he placed us down before talking to us again.

"Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit! Stay with them." _"Fixit hmm? 2 names of the good bots down, 2 to go." _The yellow bot had returned to the fight and we all just stood there for a moment. Until,

"What's a stasis cell?!" Fixit ignored Russell's question as he ushered us behind a large grey and blue cylinder. We peaked out from behind it to see what was going on and I sighed in relief.

"Few, we're safe for now."

…

I just had to say that. Of all the things to say, I _had_ to say _that_ and jinx us. The cylinder began shaking and I fell back on my butt with a startled squeak when a black and green head popped out of it. He spoke so quickly that I could barely understand what he was saying, I knew though that it was something along the lines of 'fighting', 'fighting' and 'fighting'. I felt bad for the poor guy when Fixit just up and electrocuted him. He seemed almost unaffected as it was. My attention was drawn away from him and on to the battle again. Underbite seemed to be beating them. Why? Well, he was tossing them aside like pieces of rubbish. The stasis cell in front of him was in his way so he chucked it just like the other bots and it flew in our direction. I pushed Russell towards Fixit who helped the boy run away from our supposed "safe zone". I managed to catch up easily and we all hid behind a piece of ship that was out of sight from the beast. I panted heavily, the adrenaline rush had started to die down. For some reason, Underbite left the battlefield. Odd, but I let it go. He was gone now and we were safe. Coming out of hiding, everyone gathered in the middle of the clearing. "Fixit," the yellow bot addressed, "I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners?" I gulped at that. _"We were up against an evil alien prisoner?!"_ Nobody seemed to notice my unease, everyone was focused on what Fixit was doing with a piece of the ship. A screen popped into existence from outta nowhere with glyphs similar to the ones inside Sideswipe's car mode, along with some images next to them. It started automatically scrolling through all the glyphs and it finally stopped on one file.

"A, uh, Chompozoid named Underbite," the file opened up and I realized it was a criminal database. "the more the Chompozoid consumes, the more powerful it becomes."

"Wonderful." I added sarcastically with an eye roll at the end of Fixit's debrief.

"So, it's not good if he's heading for a metal graveyard then, is it." We all turned at Sideswipe's words to where he was pointing. I swear that my heart stopped beating at that very moment. _"No…"_ I didn't listen to what the others were saying. I couldn't focus on anything else. There, not too far away, was the Scrapyard.

…

"_Daddy."_

And there you have it. The Pilot episode part 1. What'd you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you all liked that, let me know if you want me to continue or not. Have a great day you guys and thanks for reading!

~emzydatffan


	2. Pilot Part 2

I live! Sorry for the long wait, I've had this ready for a while but then it "went missing" (someone had moved it from where I placed it) and I only found it on Thursday. Plus I've had bad internet _and_ I had NAPLAN last week so I couldn't update until now! If you read any of my other stories, there will be a note down the bottom about them.

**FanWriterForever – Thanks, here you go. Again, sorry about the lateness.**

**Guest – Why thank you.**

**snake screamer – Thanks for the advice. I hope I did a bit better in this one, I rewrote some of it after seeing your review. I really appreciate it. :D**

**pokemonjkl – Thank you **

Disclaimer: emzydatffan does not own Transformers, only her OCs.

Mention of Bee x Strongarm

"Normal Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Pilot Part 2**_

_Sasha's POV_

I was still frozen in fear. _"No, please. Not Daddy." _I stayed like that for a while until Russell broke me out of my stupor.

"Dad…"

I pulled him into my side. Ugh, my obliviousness to the outside world at times will get me killed one day, I swear. It was taking me a lot of will power not to cry right there.

"Oh no! Their Dad's in there!... What's a Dad?" I blinked at the little bot. Not once but twice. The yellow one got a pensive look on his face before saying,

"Um, a Sire or Opiluk is referred to as a 'Dad' on Earth."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place."

I was beginning to get fed up with these guys. We needed to go now! I could sense Rusty was getting impatient too. With a cry of "Dad!", he ran off towards the Scrapyard. I was about to join him when a giant, yellow hand reached down and gently picked him up in its hold. My brother cried out in surprise as his feet dangles off the ground and he was brought face to face with the yellow one.

"You are not going anywhere near that Chompozoid-" wow, he had a very… leaderly tone. Was that a thing? _Leaderly? _Eh, "-it's too dangerous." He ended in a soft manor. Rusty just struggled even harder. _"I should be doing something! Not just standing here…"_

"Um, you know what _else_ is dangerous?" Came Sideswipe's timid voice, "Him."

We all pivoted at his words and gazed upon a large green and black robot. _Hey, isn't that the one from that stasis-cell-thingy?"_ I watched in terrified awe as he transformed, growing bigger and bigger until-

"Oh my god it's a giant-robo-dinosaur!"

All of our heads kept tilting backwards trying to take in his entire form. It let out a deafening roar before it trudged over to us. It got right in the leader bot's face with an aggressive snarl.

"They're civilians. No threat."

"I'm no civilian!" The white and blue one objected in anger, Sideswipe putting his two cents in with,

"He doesn't look threatened to me."

Being the ever optimistic I was, I whispered to Rusty,

"Maybe he's friendly, like Barney. Yeah, I think he's actually good."

He smiled slightly but it vanished when the dino-robot ran off after the Chompozoid.

"Those two fiends are gonna cause a lot of problems… Alright, everyone stay here."

"But Bumblebee, sir, regulations clearly state that multiple officers-"

"You're too inexperienced, Strongarm. I'm handling this myself."

I had to steady myself as he practically dropped Russell in my arms so he could run off after the two criminals.

"_Well, at least I know all their names now."_ Seeing as the leader, Bumblebee, was gone, I decided to go save Dad. "Alright, I don't care if it's 'too dangerous'. That's _our_ father. I'm going."

"Yeah, what Sasha said."

So with that, Russell and I sprinted after Bumblebee.

I could see the entrance to the Scrapyard, just a little further. We ran past where Bumblebee was crouched down. "Dad!" We kept running and I mentally screamed when I noticed that Dad was walking without a care in the world. Curse those really good quality headphones I bought him! Suddenly, the ground below us began to rumble. I looked back and screamed at the giant metal dinosaur rolling towards us. I thought for sure that Russell and I were gonna die right there when I felt something soft on my back and my legs were draped on a hard surface. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes at first but was absolutely relieved to see that we were safely inside Sideswipe's interior.

"Thanks…" Russell tried to sit up properly, having landed on my lap sideways.

"No big thing. Let's go find your…uh, Dad."

I gave a cheery smile to the radio, unsure if he could see it or not. We zoomed in and out of all the isles of items and dodged the tall spires of piled up trinkets.

"Over there! There he is Sasha!" A sharp turn to the right had us facing the 4th street diner where Dad was just chilling, blissfully unaware of the dangers outside. Scrambling to get out, I got a mouthful of dirt before I clumsily got back up and burst through the doors. "Dad!"

"Daddy!"

We chorused over the top of each other to get his attention. He turned around and gave one of his famous grins.

"Rusty! Swift! You guys find the meteor?"

"Not… exactly."

"We found them!"

The sight outside was not a comforting one. Bumblebee and Strongarm were bolting for us with Underbite on their heels. Sideswipe reversed back so he was in front of the diner, transforming into a battle ready stance. I couldn't hear what he was saying but smiled in a cheeky way seeing Dad's face:

Blank face, slightly confused and eyebrows knitted together. "Talking… robot-car."

Russell gave a noise of agreement. Dad pulled us both closer as the trio got nearer to the vintage diner. I hid my head in his shoulder like I normally do when I'm scared. It was one of those childish habits I never grew out of. I don't know how long we stayed in that position but I jumped out of my skin when someone shouted,

"Human!"

I turned to find Bumblebee's face blocking the window.

"Uh, it's Denny."

"Where is the safest place around here?"

"Oh! Umm… ah! There are some caves, down by the river."

"Good. Take Russell and Sasha there."

We watched him go back to the other two outside but I was distracted by something moving through the sky.

"What the…" My eyes widened. I took a step back into Dad and screamed. The robo-dino was going to crash right on top of us! I felt the impact before I heard it. Dad spun us around and protected us from the shattering glass. I kept screaming in panic, watching the glimmering glass fall to the floor like raining diamonds. I curled into Dad even more and was rewarded with a tight squeeze of reassurance. A sudden silence rang through the Scrapyard. Thinking the worst was behind us, we uncurled and treaded over the fragments on the ground to the window they used to occupy. Loud footsteps approached and Strongarm came into view.

"Are you alright, Human Denny?"

"I-It's just Denny. And, yeah. Thank you." Suddenly he gasped, then frowned angrily. "Look at what that monster did to my stuff!" I followed him as he stormed over to the decapitated "Billy the Breakfast Beaver" head. He made a whimpering noise at the sight. I stood next to him and awkwardly gave him a few pats on the shoulder.

"There there Daddy?" I held on to his bicep and pulled him over to where everyone else was conversing.

"-no more humans can get involved."

"Those buildings in Crown City contain tens of _thousands_ of humans _in_ them."

"Then, Denny, I'll just have to stop him before he gets there."

Strongarm stood forward.

"Sir, just let me transform and I'll come with."

"Strongarm, you need to understand-"

I blocked them all out, choosing to burry my head in Dad's shoulder again. I was tired, dirty and still scared. I just wanted to sleep in the caravan and act oblivious to everything at the moment. I let out a squeak at Dad's sudden movements and allowed myself to be dragged along.

"I know a short cut to the bridge!" He unhooked my arm so he could disconnect the trailer from our old pickup truck. I shook my head to get rid of the dust, only to see dad giving me a grin. "Hey Swift, why don't you help our friends pick an Earth vehicle mode?"

"Uh, sure Dad." I swiveled to our galactic guests. "Talley Ho! Off we go."

"-and this is the car yard." I announced with a flourish over the large section with solely vehicles of varying models, shapes and sizes. I waited Strongarm to help her if she asks for any, well, help. It wasn't long before she called me over to check out one of the trucks.

"What is this vehicle?"

I took a gaze over the truck.

"An old Police SUV."

"Oh yeah, this is definitely for me. It has law enforcement all over it." Bright blue beams of light burst from her eyes and scanned the rusted SUV. It ended as quickly as it started. The sound of clanking metal and whirring hydraulics filled the air. I grinned childishly. I can't wait for the others to see her.

I was gladly pleased with the other's reactions. Especially Bee's. His eyes seemed to almost dim in thought as he looked at her. He quickly shook himself out of it though as he started to issue orders. "Fixit, get back to the ship and get that cell ready. Russell, you stay here with Sideswipe. Everyone else, we're a team now. We're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of many lives. Let's do what we have to do." Wow, no wonder he was leader, he was great with words. " So roll up and roll out!" Spoke too soon. I giggled silently. "…I'll work on that last part." Deciding to ignore it for now, I jumped into the tray of the pickup, buckled into the seat there and gave Dad a thumbs up. Time to save the city!

Arriving at the bridge to Crown City I noticed that Underbite wasn't there yet. I hopped over the side of the tray to stand next to Dad. "Do you think this'll work, Daddy?"

"Of course it will, Sasha-Dasha. It's the 5 of us against him. Don't worry about it." He embraced me in a loving hug.

Returning it full-heartedly, I whispered, "Thanks Dad."

The wait didn't last much longer though. Grimlock, the robot dinosaur, bowled Underbite over with his tail. Once the beast made contact with the ground, Strongarm and Bee went in for an attack. It was… horrifying. I huddled into Dad with a pathetic mewl. They were electrocuting him! I know he's bad and all but… you get the idea. I felt a tug on my arm and I looked up from my little burrow to see Dad guiding me back into my seat in the tray. I plopped down, buckled up and held on tight as he floored it. We flew down the black top, only skidding to a halt when we were in front of the Autobots, as they called themselves. Dad poked his head out and I was surprised when he shouted,

"Take your best shot you over-grown… schnauzer!"

A familiar roar echoed out of Underbite but my attention wasn't on him but on the squealing of tires up ahead. Low and behold, Sideswipe accelerated out from the forest. I nearly drooled at his new vehicle mode. _"When did we get _that_ in our collection?"_ I admit, I had an interest in cars. I couldn't fix them or anything but I appreciated them, especially sports cars. It was a fancy sports car, with Chinese characters adorning it. Sleek, smooth and stylish. I swear I just about a heart attack when Russell stuck the upper-half of his body out the window and began to _taunt_ Underbite. The purple convict took a dive at the trailer that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Thank goodness Sides was fast. The red vehicle sped off into the tree line, Underbite giving chase.

"Rusty!"

"Ok, let's go, let's go! They're in danger! We have to help them!" The Autobots swiftly collapsed into their alternative modes and we all rolled to the rescue.

"Over there! At the quarry!"

I felt my heart rate quicken as the 3 came into view.

"Brace yourself, sweetheart!"

**CRASH**

All of us rammed into Underbite, trying to push him over the edge of the quarry's cliff. We were so close, just a little more power and he'd be ov-

"AHHH!" The others were knocked back and the metal beast before us snatched up our pickup, us still in it.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he flipped us over so we were upside down. "Who's the boss now, huh?!"

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Underbite held the old pickup truck upside down; Sasha's screams rang all throughout the quarry.

"Dad! Sasha!" Came the strangled cry from the human boy, Russell Clay. Bumblebee saw the young boy run forward and quickly transformed to hold him back.

"Fall back!"

The Autobots all obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and transformed into their bi-pedal mode, moving into line with the Lieutenant.

"Who's rough? Who's tough? Who's _huge!_" The sharp claws embedded themselves into the rusted metal and began compress inwards, slowly crushing the vehicle in his servos. The screams rose higher in pitch as the human girl braced for what sure to be her and her father's death.

"No!" Bumblebee boomed. He'd failed. He'd failed to protect to of the humans. _"If it weren't for us being there, this would never of happened to the Clay family."_ His thoughts were thrown out the proverbial window as he and the rest of his team witnessed the tall, red and blue being behind the 'con. A large hand servo was placed on the fugitive's shoulder, causing him to turn away from the partially crushed vehicle. There, as if he was a god himself, sunlight glowing around him, was none other than the great Optimus Prime. The Prime flung the mech over the cliff, making sure to catch the truck in his servos. The Autobots simply couldn't believe what they were seeing. Russell advanced and quietly called out to his father sister. The majestic leader turned and placed the truck on the rocky ground and the boy and his father reunited.

_Sasha's POV_

I looked up at our savior in unhidden awe. He was extremely gentle when placing us down. I unclipped my seatbelt, blew the messy hair out of my face and laughed as a blue blur landed on my stomach and snuggled into me. I wrapped my sore arms around my bro and held him tightly.

"Hey Rusty…" I felt Dad plant a kiss on my forehead and I grabbed his hand and pulled him over the side so he was in our little pile.

"You have found a great team, Bumblebee."

"Actually, Optimus, we kinda found each other."

"Together you will confront many challenges, the forces facing Earth are immense and formidable. But I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

"But we needed your help, Optimus. We'll _always _need your help." Optimus seemed to consider this for a second before replying again.

"You are ready to lead, Bumblebee. Do not doubt yourself." They spoke in hushed voices before the red and blue mech's voice demanded attention again. "You shall prevail, Bumblebee. You must."

Those were the last words he spoke before just _vanishing_. Aw. I wanted to thank him. I gestured for Dad and Russell to get out so I could too. They happily obliged. I gripped my hands on the side and started to lift myself out. A searing pain tore through my right leg and I let out an anguished cry.

"Sasha? What's wrong? Talk to me baby-girl!"

"Ngh, my leg. I think it's stuck."

"Wait, stuck?" Sideswipe crouched down, "What do you mean stuck?"

"It must have gotten stuck in between, ngh, the side and the back when it, ngh, got crushed." Tears of pain started to trail down my cheeks. Dad gave me a pat on the cheek.

"Hang on sweetheart, we'll get you out lickety-split."

"Daddy, it _hurts_."

"Shh, shh, I know it does. Russell, hold your sister's hand. Uh, can one of you guys, you know, get her _un_stuck?" Bumblebee stepped closer.

"I'll do it. It's our fault she's in this situation." Dad sighed in relief and Bee bent down and placed his fingers on either side of the twisted and crushed. "Okay, Sasha, prepare yourself. Here it goes."

I squeezed Russell's _**hard**_. I heard him wince and attempted to loosen but it was then when Bee pulled the rest of it away, mainly a chuck that had lodged itself into my calf. I muffled the cry as best as I could and vaguely heard the sound of my brother wincing.

"Sorry, Rusty." I grunted out, being answered with a "no problem". I felt something warm but hard wrap around me and carry me out of the damaged car. I glanced at the red armor and deduced it was Sideswipe. "Thanks, Sides." I saw a smile on his face, which enlightened a smile on my own. My vision started to get blurry. I could feel myself going limp in Sides' hands and I heard someone say something about a hospital before I lost consciousness.

The trip to the hospital was quick. It was pretty early in the afternoon when we got there, so it was only around sunset now. I got my leg stitched up, bandaged and even got given a pair of crutches to support it. We were moving bits and pieces around to set up the Autobots Command Center out back. Sideswipe helped me with the tasks I couldn't quite do by myself and we discovered that we actually had a few things in common. Walking over to the others, I said to Sides,

"You know, Sides? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Sideswipe laughed good naturedly before setting me down with my crutches.

"Indeed it is."

"-consider yourself on probation." We heard Bumblebee say to Grimlock.

"But sir-"

"Yeah!" Grimlock cut Strongarm off by picking her up and singing a happy little chant. "I'm on pro-_ba-_tion, yes on pro-_ba-_tion!"

"Hey! Put me down! Cut it out!"

"Um, that's a good thing, right?"

I broke out laughing. Who know Cybertronians, _aliens_ from _another planet_, could be so funny? I fell off my crutches and into the dirt as Sideswipe and Strongarm began arguing at each other. I pointed at the two when Grimlock just picked Sideswipe up too and swung them _both_ about, singing his "Probation" song. Ah, I could totally get used to this. Just an average day _transformed_ into a great adventure.

It's the Scrapyard life.

_**~ - -END CHAPTER- - ~**_

Well, I hope that has satisfied you all! Feel free to leave a review.

Now for my fabulous readers who read my other stories.

A new chapter for "Life with Transformers" should be out within the next 7 days, 7 being the latest. I promise I will stop procrastinating for that. A new chapter for "A New Start" should either come out in that same time frame or just after the "L.W.T" chapter. Warning it will be short, but something is better than nothing.

Thanks again for reading this, really makes my day when I see those stats :D

~emzydatffan


	3. Trust is like a piece of paper

Thank you for all the positive responses to this story. It really makes my day when I see people reviewing, following and favouriting this story and the same goes for my profile.

**FanWriterForever – No problem. There isn't much in this but there should be more in the next chapter, whenever I get time to write it.**

**Shimmering Dawnstar - Your wish is my command. I would rather not die. And thank you, it means a lot to me, I really like some of your stories **

**pokemonjkl – Hello! 'Tis the next chapter, it's great to see you again.**

**snake screamer – thanks ^.^**

**Guest – I like your attitude! :D**

**LoveOptimusPrime – Here is the update you ordered!**

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Plain and simple.

:[Radio Transmissions]:

"Normal Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**ALSO, **I know this is late. To be honest, I've had it in my book for about a month but I just kept putting it off saying "I'll do it tomorrow". And then school started up again. So, again, I'M SORRY!

Now I'll let you get on with the story.

"_**Trust is like a piece of paper, once you crumple it, it can never be perfect again."**_

_Sasha's P.O.V_

"Easy Rusty."

"It's Russell, Swift, you know I don't like that nickname."

I sighed and looked back up at my little brother as he continued to ascend the ladder.

"Aw, but it's so cute! You used to love it when you were just a little baby boy." I laughed out which caused him to lightly bump his head against the next rung in annoyance.

"So why aren't you doing this? Isn't it your job to do stuff here?"

If he were allowed to look down, he would have seen my deadpan look.

"My leg is still healing. Remember? Not in a cast but still bandaged up, 'don't-do-anything-strenuous' orders and all that?"

He paused.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry!"

I just laughed it off and gripped the base tighter.

"Now quit trying to prolong it, just get it over with. But be careful."

"I will." He was almost at the top when we both heard shouting. Before either of us could register what was going on, Grimlock crashed to the ground and made the ground shake.

"Woah!"

"Russell!"

The ladder began to teeter backwards.

I was panicking.

"Russell, jump down!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You're gonna get crushed! I'll catch you!" He looked back at me, fear clear in his eyes. "TRUST ME!"

Gravity finally kicked in and the ladder fell towards the upcoming ground. With a frantic scream, he let go and leaped towards me. I grunted and landed on my butt, my bum leg not being able to support the sudden weight and force of his fall.

"Holy cow! Are you two alright?" came the worried voice of Dad.

"I think so… what about you, Sasha?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." I strained out through gritted teeth. "Hey, could you do me a favor and _please_ get _off_ me?"

He laughed uneasily whilst pushing himself up and once I relieved of his weight, I felt Dad's familiar arms slip under my own and lift me up.

"Thanks for catching me sis'."

"I'll always be there for you Russell. I'm your big sister for a reason."

He hugged me around my torso and we stayed like that for a while.

Until…

"-you almost killed Russell and Sasha!"

Breaking our brotherly-sisterly-embrace, we turned to the speaker and found it was 'Bee reprimanding Sideswipe.

"Look 'Bee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for Grim to fall over like that and Strongarm was nagging me and-"

"I don't care. You all need to learn to work together." His gaze roamed over us all and I could almost see an idea forming in his eyes-err-optics, I think they're called optics at least. "And I know just where to start. Autobots, we're going to do some trust exercises."

Strongarm and Sideswipe started winging loudly to their leader. Begrudgingly, they all followed Bumblebee out of the Scrapyard, probably heading to their training spot.

_**~ - - - - - 30 mins later - - - - - ~**_

Fixit had detected some readings so he comm. linked the others to get back to HQ. Not even 5 minutes later, the 4 of them arrived and fixit began to explain. "The search engines have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here and it appears that there might be some intact stasis pods as well."

Bumblebee almost melted in relief by the looks of it. "Some easy captures might be nice." It looked like he was going to continue when a transmission came in.

:[Mayday! Mayday!]: the thickly accented voice started. :[This is zhe captain of zhe oil tanker Windward,]: I recognized that voice anywhere! :[off coast of Crown City. We are under attack by, vhat appears to be, a shark-but it's bigger than any I've ever seen, and it looks to be made of metal! My crew has evacuated to zhe life boats. Please-send assistance!]:

"_Oh no, not Captain Hertza…"_

I glanced up at Dad and he squeezed my shoulder. Captain Hertza lived next to us back when Mum and Dad were still together.

"The Alcamore's prisoner manifest shows that there was a Sharkticon on board." As the minicon spoke, he reached down and grabbed the Decepticon Hunter that he had "fixed". "Here is you're capture device, sir." Said device was chucked over to Bumblebee, who caught it and twirled it around. "It will work this time."

"Are you sure?"

Fixit laughed.

"Not really."

'Bee simply sighed in agitation, something he seems to do a lot. He then fixed his gaze on Dad.

"Denny, do you have a boat Grimlock and I could use?"

"Take your pick." Everyone followed his outstretched arm to see the pile of big speed boats that had, also, been knocked over when Grimlock had previously fallen. I felt the tell-tale feeling of an itch rise up my broken leg and had to restrain myself from scratching it.

"_Only a few more days and then I can take this silly bandage off."_ I bent back up and let out a short laugh at what I saw. For some apparent reason, Grimlock was dancing.

…

Behind 'Bee.

He stopped, however, when the yellow leader looked back at him. Once again, these Cybertronians never cease to amaze me. With a final stare down with the two youngest Autobots, 'Bee transformed, got the boat hooked on and he and Grimlock booked it from the Scrapyard.

"The stasis pods are at Grid 4-0-23 vector 76-50." Fixit informed them, "Oh! Bring me back something would you? A-A rock? Or a soil sample! Or-" he never got to finish since Sideswipe shifted into his vehicle mode and raced off as if the devil himself was on his bumper.

"Ugh." Strongarm seethed as she chased after the red, um, what do they call the males? Uh, mechs! That's it. A mech.

"Good luck! And-and a soil sample! Haha."

"I don't think you're going to get that soil sample, Fixit. Or anything else." I felt so bad after saying that. The poor 'bot let out a dejected sigh at the hard truth.

"Yeah, I snow-glow-_know_."

Now I feel even worse.

"Aw, it's ok Fixit. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, we humans tend to run at the mouth sometimes. It's a really bad habit of ours." I grinned at what I was gonna say next, "Especially in the Clay family."

It took him a moment to realize what I said but it was obvious when he did. He let out a chocked laugh, a mixture of a normal laugh intertwined with static and a very faint high-pitched whine of sorts. It was very interesting, actually.

"Oh, I must tell you, you humans can be very amusing."

"I often think the same about Cybertronians."

"Really? Well, I've always wanted to know-"

And we continued to converse about different things, just happy to have someone to chat to.

**~ - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - ~**

We were in the middle of one of Fixit's stories when a comm. from Strongarm came through.

"Oh no! She's in trouble" I exclaimed in worry for the femma. _"Was it femma or femme?... Wait, no, it's femme."_ "Who knows what's happened!"

"But-wait, where's Sideswipe?"

A loud, expensive rev was heard. The back gate opened up and Sides zoomed through.

"There he is, Rusty."

The mischievous 'bot swiftly transformed and we ran/wheeled down to see him.

"Strongarm isn't back yet, is she?"

"Listen Sideswipe-"

"Oh and I didn't spot any stasis pods. Your equipment must be zossed motor-mouth."

"Sideswipe!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Strongarm called in, it sounded like she was in trouble but it was too hard to hear!" Russell explained before Fixit continued for him.

"Then her comm. unit stopped working and I can't track her!"

I looked up at Sideswipe in disappointment.

"You two split up, didn't you." Russell accused.

"Scrap."

"I shall notify Bumblebee immediately."

"No, I'll handle it!"

I kept staring up at him. He must have noticed I had been quiet after my outburst or that I'd been watching him because he looked down to me. He reeled back with a cringe.

"Sasha…"

I shook my head at him. "You have to fix this, Sideswipe."

The use of his full name from me mad him cringe again.

"I know. I'm going to." After Fixit rolled away, he crouched down on to one knee to get closer to us. "I want you two to come with me. I might need some help." I wanted to be mad with him, especially after ditching Strongarm and being rude to Fixit, but my childish side perked up at the proposal.

"Let's get to it."

He smirked in satisfaction and, checking to make sure Fixit wasn't watching, collapsed back into his alt-mode. The door swung open for me on the driver's side.

"After you, sweetspark."

I quirked an eyebrow at the mirror, I knew he'd see it. "Sweetspark?"

He began stuttering about how "It's nothing" and all that so to save him from embarrassing himself, I just lowered myself in and closed the door. "You buckled up, Rusty?"

"It's Russell."

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, pedal to the metal, Sides."

"As the lady wishes." Was his reply in a smugger tone than usual.

Before I could dwell on what he said, the fast jolt of him lurching forward made me sink back into the seat. _"S-Stupid smu-u-ug jerk-k….This f-feels really familiar-ar-ar."_ The road was so bumpy even my thoughts bounced!

_**~ - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - ~**_

We pulled up outside of an old shack on the path. _"I remember this place."_

"Where are we?" Sideswipe asked.

"At the ranger's station. See? Glow-in-the-dark paint."

"The rangers use it to mark off-limit areas during hunting season." I finished for Rusty.

"But no sign of Teamy McTeamwork."

"Teamy McTeamwork?" "Ugh." Rusty and I said/sighed at the same time. I peered out the window and had to do a double take.

"Oh man." I pushed open the slide-up door and limped over to the rusted, old car. I kneeled down and held the winch cable on the front, Rusty picking up a similar beside me.

"Someone's been here recently." He commented as we both analysed the deep wheel ruts in the incline. I stared at the chain in my fingers again.

"This chain is snapped clean and from the looks of things, the car's been yanked around."

"By something big no doubt, don't you think Sasha?"

"Mm."

I hobbled back over to Sides with Rusty's help and we were soon off once more.

"Won't matter if we find Strongarm or not. She'll still treat me like slag."

"Like Dad always says," Rusty started and I joined in, knowing where this going, having been on the other end of this conversation once before, "you want to get respect, you've give respect."

"One of you just has to take the first step is all."

_**~ - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - ~**_

So we'd found Strongarm.

We didn't like _where_ we'd found her but we found her. Some blue Decepticon with a tail and wolf ears was crouching next to her. She, herself, was tied up in chains. Besides the fact that this guy had kidnapped my friend and was a Decepticon, I had admit, he looked pretty cool. Unfortunately for me, I said out loud. Rusty just looked at me like he half agreed with me but he also thought I was crazy. Sideswipe had an angry-pouty face adorning his face.

"I don't like this guy – I mean – I don't trust him. He looks deadly and totally not cool, especially compared to me."

"O…kay then. So what should we do know?"

Sides grew a contemplative look, it looked a little odd for him since he usually had a permanent, cocky smirk on his silver face.

"If I were half the criminal Strongarm thinks I am, I'd just walk away."

Well that's no help. Alright, let's see. If-

"Woah!" The world spun as Rusty grabbed my arm and spun me 180 degrees.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Sides whisper shouted at Rusty.

"To make you a criminal, come on!"

"Hey, hey! Crippled girl getting dragged here!"

_**~ - - - - -Time Skip - - - - - ~**_

"_Rusty, you are a genius."_ His plan was to paint the Decepticon logo on Sides in the glow-in-the-dark paint and have him distract the convict while we untied Strongarm. Although there was a debate about me going back or not. Like I'd let them do this on their own. I saw Sideswipe step out from his hiding spot. _"3…2…1…It's now or never."_ I counted down in my head before steeling my resolve and making my way over to the blue and white cadet with Russell, who insisted that _he_ used the crowbar. Stupid, convincing, little siblings and giant, alien robots. We were almost there, 10-15 meters to go, when she noticed us.

"Get out!" she mouthed to us, "Go!"

We kept advancing.

The crowbar met the metal lock with a not-so-friendly embrace, trying to keep silent despite the occasional **clink**__of metal. After a few goes fiddling about with the pad-lock, it finally opened with a rather loud **click!**. Everything else went silent. The wolf-like mech turned and growled.

"Run for it Russell!"

We both ran, well, stumbled in my case, away from the decepticon. We were stopped in our escape when his large foot crashed down in front of us.

"What are you? Besides strange."

"L-Look who's talking!"

I looked at my brother bewildered. "Russell are you mad?!" He didn't answer, he just ran. "Why did I have to break my leg?" I questioned to myself in frustration whilst I hopped away as fast as I could manage. I could hear the fight following us, the screech of metal on metal grating against my ears. I lunged forward and latched on to Russell's arm, pulling the two of us behind a huge boulder. "C'mon, let's head back to Strongarm, quickly." I commenced hopping again. After a few meters, I thought, _"I don't have time for this. Sorry leg but please don't fail me now."_ I stomped my damaged limb down and ran along with my brother. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Thankfully it was only a short trek back to the clearing. We came to a stop in the middle, panting hard.

"Are you alright sis'?"

"Yeah it's just that… having to stay off my leg for… two and a half weeks hasn't really… let me do my dancing or exercises."

Russell let out a breathy laugh, his face a deep red from all the running. A look of horror suddenly cascaded over his features, staring straight behind me. The sound of cracking wood crescendoed over the field. My head snapped upwards and I swear, I must have been gaping like a fish out of water.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed out in terror. I watched as if in a trance as the tree fell towards us. I was frozen in place like a statue.

I was brought back to reality when I felt small hands shake my shoulders. "Sasha, Sasha, it's okay! It's okay, we're safe now."

I stared at Russell's face for a moment longer. _"What?"_

A door next me popped open, revealing the outside world.

Strongarm had saved us.

We clambered out so she could transform. I shook my head to try and clear the blurriness in my head. That was really weird. I had completely blanked out back there. Sideswipe sauntered over, his face mask retracting once he reached us. "I have a feeling we're gonna see that 'con again."

"I hope so." Strongarm replied. "Come on you lot. We should head back to base."

"Yes Ma'am!" we all answered together.

_**~ - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - ~**_

We'd gotten back just before sunset; Dad, Bumblebee and Grimlock returning not long after us. 'Bee and Grimlock had captured their 'con, some sea-loving Sharkticon or something like that. The others had moved off to do their own things, which left Sideswipe, Strongarm, Russell and myself. Rusty and I looked skywards to see our two metal friends, silently asking "what now?".

"Thanks Russell, Sasha. You guys really saved my spark out there today."

We both turned to each other in confusion. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"W-What? I put my gears on the line for you too, you know!" getting angry, he began to turn and storm off, "Fine! You're never gonna treat me like-woah!"

"Sides!" I gasped. He had slipped on some oil. Strongarm wrapped her, well, strong arms around him and caught his failing body.

"Thanks and don't get cocky." And with that, she pushed him upright and walked away. Sideswipe seemed genuinely shocked, not expecting the catch nor the thanks.

"That first step we talked about in the woods?" Rusty reminded. Sides glanced at us in acknowledgement and curiosity. "I think it's been taken." A smile broke out on his face and I couldn't help but smile too.

Wow, what a hectic day. Definitely a blast and a half.

_**~ - - - - - END CHAPTER - - - - - ~**_

Chapter 3 guys! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think, if I got something wrong or even some constructive feedback. Thank you all for reading!

~emzydatffan


	4. Importnat Note

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT: **To all my lovely readers of all my stories, thank you so much for your support, whether you reviewed, favourited and/or followed, each time has made a smile light up my face. I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot but there has been a lot going on in my life over the past while (which I will not be sharing, sorry kind of not sorry) but yeah and it's only going to get harder for me to even try writing with Year 11 starting this year and working towards my Preliminaries and the HSC. I'd like to get something to you at some point and I'm sorry to those who I told that I'd have something done by December, plans got confuddled and had to change. This is a note to tell you I'm still alive, I'm super greatful to you guys, I'm sorry and also what I'm planning on doing with my stories so depending one which one/s you're reading, you can skip to it's section. I love you all so much, don't forget to be who you are no matter what and tell people if you don't like what they're doing, whether to you or someone else.

-emzydatffan

**A New Start:**

I'm going to be re-writing it. It's not up for someone else to write but I'd like to eventually re-do it to make it better, especially my OC. I've been looking at a look of really well done stories and I'd like to improve mine.

**Life with Transformers:**

I'm going to be re-writing it. There are some plot-holes and things I didn't take into account and since it's only a little story so far, it'll be good. There aren't going to be many changes as the other one I'm re-writing but still.

**It's the Scrapyard Life:**

I'm putting this on a kind of hiatus, I'll write when I have time and motivation and it'll be very patchy in update times.


End file.
